The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0071’.
‘CIFZ0071’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has a compact size plant with round mound plant habit, a medium (1.75 inch) size, red flower color and a natural season response in early-mid October.
‘CIFZ0071’ originated from a cross made in March 2014 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. Seeds were sown in June 2014 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands and ‘CIFZ0071’ was selected from the resulting population on Nov. 4, 2014 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The female parent was the seedling ‘09-M303’, not patented.
When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0071’ has/is:
a similar flower size and color but less disc florets than the female parent.a half week faster with blackcloth and one week slower for naturalseason response than the female parent.a similar plant habit but smaller overall plant size than the female parent.
The male parent was the seedling ‘10-M003’, not patented.
When compared to the male parent, ‘CIFZ0071’ has/is:
a similar flower size and type but flower color is red not lavender two-tone like the male parent.a half week faster blackcloth response and a one week faster naturalseason response than the male parent.a similar plant habit but smaller overall plant size than the male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0071’ was accomplished when vegetative stem cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2015 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.